The death of the tribe of fallen leaves
by Raggedscar
Summary: Scar from Falling eagle was just made into a full caveguard. Fear and death lurks in every shadow and every corner. The tribe will die and with it a new leader will be born but not a tribe leader. Rated T just in case


Tribe of fallen leaves

Tribe leader: Echo from long lost yowl- grey white orange and black she cat with burning light green eyes.

Caveguards: Scar from Falling eagle (Scar) - A small tabby tom that looks larger because of muscles, has icy blue eyes and scar that runs from bottom of neck to base of tail. Flight of injured hawk (Flight) - a burly light tabby she cat with large dull claws, green eyes and one ear is gone. Ember from blue flame (Ember) – a thin she cat with amazing fighting skills is a greyish blue tabby and has glowing blue eyes. Scorch from hot sun (Scorch) – A fiery red tom with brown splotches and has yellow eyes. Fang of Flying Bat (fang) – completely black tom with indigo eyes and light brown paws. Rat that bites are deadly (rat)- grey tom with ruffled pelt and grey green eyes

Prey hunters: Adder that strikes from below- A stunning white she cat with very dark brown stripes and deep blue eyes. Ash of burnt forest- a completely deep grey tom with amber eyes. Shadow from flying hawk - deep brown she cat with black paws Fangs sister also has indigo eyes. Snow that falls from sky (Snow) - very tall tom with deep green eyes and completely white fur with hind paws black and has three scars from his under belly to his spine on both sides. Wolf that prowls at dusk (Wolf) - light grey she cat with pale yellow eyes. Leaf that flutters in breeze (Leaf) – a she cat with red and ginger spots with purple eyes.

To-be's- Dragonfly that sits on branch (prey hunter) - tiny tortoiseshell she cat with green eyes longs to be cave guard. Amber of burning fire (caveguard) – Completely brown she cat with amber eyes. Smoke from burning forest (prey hunter) - grey she cat with bright yellow eyes. Thunder of raging storm (prey hunter) – giant grey tom with amber that longs to be a caveguard but mothers last wish was for him to be a prey hunter like his dead father. Lightning that strikes tall tree (Cave guTribe of fallen leaves

Tribe leader: Echo from long lost yowl- grey white orange and black she cat with burning light green eyes.

Caveguards: Scar from soaring eagle (Scar) - A small tabby tom that looks larger because of muscles, has icy blue eyes and scar that runs from bottom of neck to base of tail. Flight of injured hawk (Flight) - a burly light tabby she cat with large dull claws, green eyes and one ear is gone. Ember from blue flame (Ember) – a thin she cat with amazing fighting skills is a greyish blue tabby and has glowing blue eyes. Scorch from hot sun (Scorch) – A fiery red tom with brown splotches and has yellow eyes. Fang of Flying Bat (fang) – completely black tom with indigo eyes and light brown paws. Rat that bites are deadly (rat)- grey tom with ruffled pelt and grey green eyes

Prey hunters: Adder that strikes from below- A stunning white she cat with very dark brown stripes and deep blue eyes. Ash of burnt forest- a completely deep grey tom with amber eyes. Shadow from flying hawk - deep brown she cat with black paws Fangs sister also has indigo eyes. Snow that falls from sky (Snow) - very tall tom with deep green eyes and completely white fur with hind paws black and has three scars from his under belly to his spine on both sides. Wolf that prowls at dusk (Wolf) - light grey she cat with pale yellow eyes. Leaf that flutters in breeze (Leaf) – a she cat with red and ginger spots with purple eyes.

To-be's- Dragonfly that sits on branch (prey hunter) - tiny tortoiseshell she cat with green eyes longs to be cave guard. Amber of burning fire (caveguard) – Completely brown she cat with amber eyes. Smoke from burning forest (prey hunter) - grey she cat with bright yellow eyes. Thunder of raging storm (prey hunter) – giant grey tom with amber that longs to be a caveguard but mothers last wish was for him to be a prey hunter like his dead father. Lightning that strikes tall tree (Cave guard) - tan tom with startling yellow eyes and white paws. Sand burned by sun (Cave guard) an orange tabby she cat with pale green eyes.

Queens (with kits or pregnant): Tiny bird that whistles softly, grey she cat with fluffy fur (prey hunter named bird mate is scorch): black and white tom with brown eyes named Feather from flying crow (Crow) Dawn that approaches swiftly, cream colored she cat with orange splotches (cave guard), pregnant with Rat's kits. Swift flight of soaring hawk, golden she cat with blue eyes (Swift) pregnant with Bat's kits.

Elders: Rabbit that runs as swift as the breeze (rabbit) old tom with light brown fur and old yellow ) - tan tom with startling yellow eyes and white paws. Sand burned by sun (Cave guard) an orange tabby she cat with pale green eyes.

Queens (with kits or pregnant): Tiny bird that whistles softly, grey she cat with fluffy fur (prey hunter named bird mate is scorch): black and white tom with brown eyes named Feather from flying crow (Crow) Dawn that approaches swiftly, cream colored she cat with orange splotches (cave guard), pregnant with Rat's kits. Swift flight of soaring hawk, golden she cat with blue eyes (Swift) pregnant with Bat's kits.

Elders: Rabbit that runs as swift as the breeze (rabbit) old tom with light brown fur and old yellow eyes.

"I make you a full Caveguard of the Tribe of Fallen Leaves!" Said Echo. "Scar! Scar! Scar!" Cheered everyone. Scar from Falling Eagle looked out and grinned. He was ready to go out on his own, fight the large fights and most of all get his own To-be. He leaped from the tree onto the soft peaty ground next to his best friend Snow That Falls From Sky. Snow and him had gone out as kits to explore the tops of the mountains in winter. They had gone far when the first problem happened. Snow had went fishing and had fallen in. Scar, at the time Talon of Giant Eagle , had swam out and got Snow tugging him back to land. Scar asked him if he wanted to go back but Snow insisted that they went on. The second problem that happened would change their lives. Snow and scar had just gotten warmed from the freezing stream. They were tackling each other and making a ruckus when Snow pinned Scar. his face was pressed into the cold , solid rock when he felt Snow's weight lift off him. Moments later there was a scream of agony and Scar looked up to see an eagle with Snow in it's talons. Scar had no other choice then to leap up onto the eagle and bite as hard as he could. The eagle cawed and tried to kick off Scar in any way it could, the whole time Scar was watching Snow getting him flesh ripped but falling from the eagles grasp. He watched as Snow fell into a cold winter sky fear flashing in his deep green eyes. Scar fought to get his teeth lose from the eagles neck but he couldn't as it plunged towards the mountain side. He finally let go and as he fell the eagles talon swiped in across the side. Pain seared his side in white hot fire as he fell through the sky. He landed in snow drift and blacked out from the hot pain and the sting cold. Snow woke him up and tugged him back to camp. He had cried from the leader Gorge where eagle dives and he had raced out of his den at once. He had treated both of their wounds and both would have scars for life but only Talons name was changed it was changed to Scar From falling Eagle.


End file.
